1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-leveling dispensers for trays, cups, glasses or the like. More particularly, the present invention is directed to improvements in lifting mechanisms for self-leveling dispensers.
2. Background of the Invention
Various self-leveling dispensers are known in the food service and grocery industries to dispense stackable items or items held in trays that are stackable.
Springs may be used to provide an upward force against the downward weight of the trays, cups or glasses. As the trays are removed, for instance, the remaining trays will move upward to the same level as the removed trays. Accordingly, the top of the stack remains at a constant level at all times. The amount of upward force may be varied depending on the weight of the items to be dispensed.
Haines U.S. Pat. No. (2,816,808), Kooiman U.S. Pat. No. (3,738,722) and House U.S. Pat. No. (4,449,760) illustrate examples of self-leveling dispensers. In Saul, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. (2,468,115), springs surround cylindrical posts to guide the movement of a shelf.
In a cantilevered arrangement, cylindrical posts have been utilized as guides for rollers. In the typical arrangement, a single roller, radially opposed to the extending cantilever arm travels along a cylindrical post.
It is important that the dispenser operate without twisting the load laterally from side to side.
It is also important, where food is involved, for the equipment used with handling and serving to be kept clean. Ideally, dispensers such as involved herein should have components capable of being exposed for cleaning and inspection.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a cantilever dispenser with a lifting mechanism that operates smoothly without twisting the load laterally.